PS4 Review
Brief Description/Warning: Brace yourselves... the roast is coming. Low and behold: THE WORST CONSOLE EVER. No, seriously. I'm not a fanboi of any sort. This... thing, is a disgrace. You ready for the most truthful and correct explanation for what is this twisted generation's "fav" console? You came to the right place. Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you: the Playstation 4. The Positive Points: -Playstation VR. -FINALLY! We get different controllers! The Negative Points: -It sounds like a steamtrain. -it weighs about 10,000 pounds (OK, not literally, but the point is that it's way too heavy). -The PSN (Playstation Network) has always been the worst. But it's gotten even worse on the PS4. It gets hacked more often, it's down more often, and guess what? It costs even more money too, as if Sony wasn't already full of overpriced scams. -Y'know how modern Playstation products are supposed to play multimedia DVDs, including Blu-Ray? Well, just like the PS2, a common issue with modern PS4s is that they are not only unable to play PS3 games or multimedia DVDs, but even standard PS4 disks often times don't work on the PS4. -It's ugly as heck. -What was the point of the PS4 Pro? It still even display real 4K. -Most of the games playable on it, are either bad or they're playable on other platforms as well. -The whole thing is just straight up BROKEN. Along with all the above glitches and problems, there is even a very common issue with the disk ejection system. Some people have even reported their PS4s throwing up the disks while in the middle of a game. Also, games have more glitches on the PS4, than on other platforms (e.g. No Man's Sky has been recorded and reported having absurd glitches on the PS4 version, that have never been seen on the Xbox One or PC version). -The controllers are one of the worst controllers of all time. They use the SAME STUPID D-PAD! Like the Xbox One, you can only use one wired PS4 controller, and all the other ones have to be dock-charged. And if that weren't enough, the batteries last for a short period of time, and can take up to an hour or more to charge! They also have a stupid LED light that is huge, and can't ever be turned off, nor does it ever turn off automatically. This not only distracts from gameplay, and keep people up in the night when they are asleep, but it is also a major cause of the controller's poor battery. The controllers have a stupid touch-pad feature. I would call this innovative, but I won't for the following reasons: #1. It's completely unnecessary, hardly any games use this feature, and it's not even needed. #2. It's awkward to use, you actually have to let go of you're entire hand and scroll with you're little finger to use it. And in case you were wondering, NO, you can't reach over and use you're thumb, it's too far away and feels even more awkward. #3. Just 2 years later Valve released the Steam Controller, and what-do-you-know, it has a touch pad! And it's designed in the most perfect way possible that allows for a standard controller feel, and mouse precision. So in the end, thanks for nothing Sony. -I would give this console one more positive point for being livestream and Youtuber friendly, but between the major glitches, the horrible network, and the fact that a PC has everything (including games and VR) that the PS4 has and more, no Youtuber in his right mind would buy this thing for his/her channel. -Sony fanbois have always been the worst, but the PS4 has emboldened them even more. Innovative: Sony's attempt at being innovative, but at the very least... Yes Affordability At It's Release (affordability for it's time): A Little Expensive General Public Rating: Very Overrated Success: Only time will tell, but so far... Very Successful My Personal Final Rating: Super Poop (1/6)